dayridersorefantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Swords
By adding new gems you can make powerful swords to destroy your enemy! Some people might say it is overpowered ,but the rarity of the gems cancels it out. Crafting When crafting a sword it is like any other sword. The same layout. The only thing different is the type of Gem being used to create that type of sword. The four new types of swords added are Crystal, Ice Crystal, Firestone, and Platinum. These new swords can destroy or last longer. If we looked at the orginal Minecraft Scale we see that Diamond is the best and wood is the worst if we look at this scale we will see that wood is the worst and Platinum is the best. Types of Swords We have four new types of swords each with an imporvment or special property: 'Crystal:' Better than Diamond ,but not as great as the Ice Crystal. The Crystal's improvment is that is takes 2 hits most of the time. Not recommended against creepers. 'Ice Crystal:' Ice Crystal is better than Crystal ,but not as great as Firestone. The Ice Crystal's special property is that is slows down the entity at a noticable differance. It does no extra long term damage. It takes 3 hits for you to knock out an entity. You could take on a couple of entites at the same time. It is recommended some what to use against creepers ,but you should use the bow and arrow still. 'Firestone:' Firestone is better than Ice Crystal but not as good as Platinum. The Firestone's special property is setting the entities on fire. It takes 2 hits even if you let it burn. If you let it burn you could finish it off with a wood sword or even your hand! It is not recommended against creepers, but it is suggested more than the Ice Crystal sword if you are using swords. 'Platinum:' Platinum is better than everything. The Platinum's sword special property is that it is a one hit kill on most '''entities. It takes 1 hit on every thing ,but Endermen and the Ender Dragon. It is suggested to use against creepers if you do not have a bow or arrows ,though even if you do you can still use it. Crystal: The Crystal Sword is the same crafting as a regular sword. Its attack damage is 9 (4 1/2 Hearts). It weakens the entities' attack power. It is as if a Weakness Potion was thrown at it. It helps when fighting more than one. I believe it takes away attack power of creeper. It lasts through 1,750 uses. Ice Crystal: The Ice Crystal is the same crafting as a regular sword. Its attack damage is 10 (5 Hearts). When you hit an entity with it its speed decreases. It takes the same effect as a Slowness Potion. It helps when fighting creepers for them to be slower to advanced on you. It lasts through 2,500 uses. Firestone: The Firestone Sword is the same crafting as a regualar sword. Its attack damage is 15 (7 1/2 Hearts). When you hit an entity with it it's set on Fire for 10 seconds long. If you let the fire burn out it does not kill the entity. Therefore meaning you have to finish it off yourself. It helps when fighting a large crowed of mobs. It lasts through 3,000 uses. Platinum: The Platinum Sword is the same crafting as a regular sword. Its attack damage is 20 (10 Hearts). Most mobs ,execpt Endermen and the Ender Dragon, have 10 hearts including Zombies. It helps when fighting large mobs and creepers. There is no extra effect since it is a one hit kill '''most of the time!